Matchmaker
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He proposed, she accepted. They decided to marry. Who am I in this? And how have I got involved in this? (Early birthday gift to Abhilasha. RayXSalima. No sad ending. Hilary's POV)


**I don't own beyblade T_T**

 **Let it be, let's go through a new story. I know I've started writing after a long time, so it's quite natural that here you all can see the lack of force. There there...I may have to take again a long interval because from 24th of this month, my exam is commencing. Although it will be mathematics on the first day, so I'm not giving that much attention. It will finish on 11th of the next month. But middle of the exam, there is the birthday of one of my closest friends on the 7th. Yes, I am talking about you, Abhilasha (Desires of Autumn leaves). So I wanna dedicate this to you :D**

 **RayXSalima, no sad thing, only humor and humor. Written in Hilary's point of view. So, let's start!**

* * *

She was very beautiful, attractive, a singer who has melodious and sweet voice, a brilliant dramatist working at theater, gorgeous, glossy, glamorous, and obviously full of life and youth. And he? Hmm...Quite handsome...but not that smart. He was innocent, less brilliant than she, prideless, greedless and a tourist who didn't enjoy anyone's companion. If we say, they were from two different planets. Not only that, they also had interest in different things. She enjoyed walking, he was fond of riding motorbike. Let alone for thrice in a day, if you offer her food for once a day, she will frown her eyebrows with annoyance. And offer him some food, you will be one of his most favorite persons. She wore skin-tight dresses, he wore loose-fitting clothes.

But their marriage has got fixed. They are engaged now. How?

People say that birth, death and marriage-these three things are decided by the Creator. But it is true that God makes someone be involved in these matters. I don't know but somehow I have got involved with their affair. Although the paparazzis have started calling me "Matchmaker", I don't care to any criticism or criticizer. Because I have done that what I had to do. And I have done it three months ago.

Salima is my colleague in theater. Ray is the junior colleague of Kai. For that, he had a good relation with both of us. He has started respecting me like his own sister. He helps me in different things, I also help him in his complicated matters. When I showed him Salima's pictures on her facebook profile, his jaw dropped. His eyes were widened. Gazing lovingly at them without blinking once for a few moments, he uttered, "Hilary, she is beautiful!"

"Ladies are always beautiful." I said, "So, what do you want in this?"

"No, I mean...my family members are pressurizing me for marrying someone."

"Your family members also pressurize you to reduce your weight. Have you done it? No, have you? So, why are you being so overwhelmed when they decided for getting you wedded?"

"I'll reduce my weight, Hilary. But I am not getting any source of inspiration. If I loved someone, I might have a goal."

"Expecting for that goal, you yourself will be a big football!" I said, "You will have nothing with Salima. Because, she's not from your type."

"What do you mean by my type?" He narrowed his eyes, "If I want, I can change myself. I will also be like Salima. Just wait and watch."

* * *

Though I didn't want to watch, I had to watch.

Because, the neko already has sent a friend request to Salima. I talked with her like that:

"Ray has sent me a friend request. Hilary, can you tell me what his intention is?"

"I think...he wants to leave his bachelor life forever."

"What does it mean?"

"Very simple and easy. I think he likes you."

"Huh! Is it very easy to like me? He has started liking me seeing two profile pictures only?"

"I have also told him this thing. I told him that you are not from his type?"

"What? Then from what type am I?"

"No no...I wanted to say that you are very smart in fact...and Ray is very simple and innocent. He lacks of sense. We always call him stupid actually."

"Please tell that stupid that I don't accept anyone's friend request who is unfamiliar to me. I am sorry!"

"Alright.." I said, sighing.

In that midnight, Ray phoned me. He said, "I wanna talk something important with you about Salima."

With a sleepy voice, I said, "Sorry, but let alone Salima, I can't talk with you about anyone right at this moment. Besides, Salima will never accept your request, she has told me."

"She has accepted my request, Hilary."

I got up on my bed, saying, "What?"

"Yes, before a few moments. She sent a 'hi' in my inbox. What will I do now?"

Being very disturbed, I said, "You don't need to do anything right now. Just sleep and let me sleep also."

Switching the phone off, I slept.

* * *

After that day, Salima met me in the theater. Seeing me, she said, "Ray is very innocent and lacks of sense, doesn't he?"

"Yes. he does."

"Huh!" She spoke, "If you think so, you haven't recognized him properly yet. I have accepted his friend request last night. For courtesy, I sent a 'hi' to his inbox. And do you know what he did?"

"What did he do?" I said, being nervous.

"He did nothing!" Salima said, moving her face around, "He is such a manner less guy! He just kept it seen. He couldn't send a 'hello' in return of 'hi'. Today and today I will block that stupid!"

At that night, again the neko called me.

'Hilary, it has happened."

"What happened? Has Salima blocked you?"

"No, I am chatting with her right now. She offered me to meet me tomorrow."

"What the hell are you saying Ray? Have you drunk anything?"

"Nah, I haven't. But what will I do now?"

"As she offered you to meet her, meet her. What will you do else?"

"But I am being afraid, Hilary."

"If you are being afraid, don't meet her."

Being disturbed again, I switched the phone off. But problem didn't leave me. After the night, again Salima.

"Do you know that he is such a rascal?!"

"Why? What happened again?"

"I said him to meet me at once. He said that he was being afraid. How could he tell me that?"

"But why did you offer him to meet you?"

"I won't meet him!" She almost screamed, "I mean...you told me that he is an innocent guy. I thought to test him once. But really, I swear that I will never meet that guy! If I die, yet I won't! Impossible!"

I waited for Ray's calling at that night. He didn't call me. Not at the second night. Not even at the third night also. I sighed of relief. I thought the problem has left us. Everything had got broken up between Ray and Salima. But after a week, that guy again called me.

"Hilary?"

"Speak."

"Are you sleeping?"

Being disgusted, I yelled, "If I slept, I could never talk with you, stupid! I am just waiting for your phone at this 1.00 am!"

"Hilary..." His voice was chocked, "You are great! You are the best! You..you are a tree!"

I frowned. I thought that Ray had become crazy not getting Salima. Somehow controlling myself, I said, "What are you saying?"

"Really, Hilary." He spoke, "If you weren't here, I don't know what would happen with me...Sorry, us."

"Us?"

"Yes. We have spent a lot of time with together. We enjoyed dinner in restaurants, we watched movies together, we walked by the side of rivers. Then we decided that...we will marry. Me..and Salima!"

"What the hell! Marriage?"

"Yes, Hilary. For you, just for you...an amazing lady like Salima has come in my life. She will also talk with you, but she's shying. Hello Hilary, are you listening? Hello?..."

...

On the next day, when I reached office, everyone gathered around me as if I had been a bee-hive and they had been bees.

"Mrs. Hilary, you have done a great job!"

"You have helped the two souls to become one!"

"Really, you're the greatest matchmaker!"

Seeing me, Salima came to me. Then suddenly embracing me, she said, "Ray is such a nice guy in real, Hilary. Thank you so much, for coloring my life in this way!"

My heart started beating fast. Maybe in the next day, I can get more calls in midnights. Ray may want to know, "Hilary, what will I do now?"

Even Salima may also call me and say, "Hilary, you have said me that Ray lacks of sense, haven't you? Really he does. Not only that, he must be the principal of the school of fools. Do you know what he did today..."

I gasped. Clenching my teeth, I decided that I will change my mobile number when these two will get married with each other. And no matter to whom I will give this new phone number, I'll never give it to Ray or Salima.

NEVER!

* * *

 **So, it's finished.  
**

 **Sniff sniff...I know it hasn't been so good! :'( But Abhilasha, let me say you something, to me, you are indescribable! Talented, sweet, polite, smart-these words are too less for me to describe you properly. This one-shot goes to you! I am publishing it today because of my upcoming exams. Pardon me if you don't like it and if there's any grammatical or spelling error. Please read, review and enjoy! Until...take care!**

 **-Misty :***


End file.
